


Nightmare Fulfilled

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 格里诺梦见自己被波勒克兰杀死，而波勒克兰真的朝他投出那支长枪





	Nightmare Fulfilled

“你如今可没什么资格再命令我。”

 

梦里的那只鹰眼睛很像波勒克兰，亮黄色的，少了一只。

它原本栖停在格里诺的手上，锋利的爪子牢牢地抓住屈起的指节，枯黄色的跗跖上系着根精致的细链，黄金的质地光泽柔软温润，缠绕在棕色的手指间，被其上覆盖的薄茧摩挲打磨出尤其明亮的一段。

而后那只鹰拍打着翅膀凌空而起，在头顶上盘旋着飞翔。格里诺站在悬崖上看着那黑色的剪影划过蓝天，像欣赏自己最珍贵的藏品般笑得得意放肆。而后他便看到那根长长的链条如被扯断的风筝线般轻飘飘地自天空中垂落到深渊，连着他手指上那枚精致的戒指。

黄金本来就是柔软脆弱的金属，以之铸成的链条亦不可能牢固，上面缀着的那些宝石亦在它的结构中挖出孔洞，使这美丽华贵的束缚更加不堪其重。

格里诺满不在乎地抬起手，呼唤着那只在烈风中飞掠的猛禽，声音轻傲如常地命令它回来。

鹰嘶鸣着慢慢盘旋低降，却错过格里诺伸出的那只手，停落在崖边形状奇异的巨石上。它轻轻抖掉周身覆盖的黑色羽毛，一个男人俊冷的面孔自那纷飞的墨色中逐渐呈现出来，而后是他结实的身躯，线条分明的肌肉，精壮的手臂和修长强健的腿。男人的目光如那鹰的一样，锐利如枪刃，冰冷如凛冬。

然后是眼前寒光一闪，格里诺只觉得胸口传来剧痛，身体被突然贯穿的感觉使他恍然。袭击者将那枪干净利落地抽回，格里诺失去这致命却唯一的支撑，朝着悬崖下的迷雾坠落。

耳边风声阵阵，夹杂着那个男人冰冷的言语，无数次地回放，像咒语般在深渊中飘荡。

 

格里诺的身体撞到坚硬的地面发出闷重的响声，迫使他睁开眼睛。他发现自己正睡在冰冷硬质的地板上，波勒克兰居高临下地望着他，身后背着长枪，手里提着被子，神情淡漠如窗外的冷光。

“你是有毛病吗？”格里诺支起身体，梦里的诅咒仍在耳边如蚊音回响，左胸浅浅的闷痛真实得仿佛拉开睡衣便能见到汩汩冒血的破洞，他随手一拳砸在波勒克兰腿上，骨骼传来的隐隐刺痛驱离纠缠感官的残梦，他恼怒地吼着噩梦的起始与终结者，“现在是半夜！”

“是黎明。”波勒克兰语气淡淡地说着拉开窗帘，窗外那抹最初的天光蒙上他表情里暗含的戏谑，声音里的却是清清楚楚，“该起床了，我的大少爷，”他发现格里诺的眼角似有滴残破的泪，替格里诺满是怒意的淡紫色眼睛留着自作主张的委屈感。波勒克兰语气一沉，神情严肃，“有紧急任务。”

格里诺脑海中残余的梦境没有使他忘记如今的身份，他是教皇的近卫，是苍穹骑士，而这里是教皇厅，不是他可以随心所欲的泽梅尔伯爵府。他动了动嘴唇想再追问些什么，却被突然甩到自己脸上的冰凉激得断了思路，只好就着那块湿毛巾迅速地擦去脸上冷却多时的薄汗。

“我的衣服呢？”格里诺扯开睡袍的系带，随后抖抖肩膀，光滑绸缎制成的睡袍自他身体上滑落，露出他巧克力色的身体。他抬腿两步，自那堆布料中走开，伸手接过波勒克兰早已拿在手里的衬衣，又语气傲慢地指示着，“还有我的铠甲。”

其实不等格里诺吩咐，波勒克兰便已转身朝着角落里那红橡木的人形走去，苍穹骑士的白色铠甲依着它被穿戴时的样子挂在上面，如同夜色里依然尽职的守卫者。格里诺的那柄巨斧也安放在旁边，被结实的木质托架固定在墙上。

格里诺发现波勒克兰对这身铠甲的穿戴方式熟悉得诡异。他只伸了伸手臂，对方便轻车熟路地将厚重的胸甲挂上自己的肩，拇指往下随意拨弄，搭扣便轻巧地穿过金属环，结结实实地将松紧调整合适，手铠与腿甲的角度也拿捏得完美，仿佛经过仔细的研究。

他确实该喜欢这身铠甲，格里诺在心里咕哝着，这意味着他的自由，他不再是泽梅尔家的佣兵，因此泽梅尔家的少爷不再有资格命令他。

才怪。格里诺在铠甲里活动了下身子以适应它的重量和坚硬质感，对波勒克兰说：“别忘了我的斧子。”

 

走在西高冷硬的雪原上，波勒克兰觉得格里诺似有哪里不太对劲。

这位前佣兵曾领教过泽梅尔家少爷的起床气，知道这位战争狂脾气根本就像只大猫，若具体描述的话应是长须豹那种类型，矫健，优雅，天生贵气，又残忍，凶暴，容易激怒，更有裂心碎骨的尖牙，随时可以咬断猎物的脖子。

这对波勒克兰而言倒不是什么问题，他擅长与猛兽结交，本人亦被格里诺说过是隼禽。禽与兽本该为伍，尖牙与利爪天生般配，如花刺与毒液，烈焰与浓烟，雷暴与龙卷，注定相生相伴。

可他们该相互纠缠着生，而不是携手赴死。波勒克兰习惯在毁灭的边缘起舞，却也不想被心不在焉的舞伴拖拽着滚落悬崖。

“不是那边，你走错了。”波勒克兰眼看着格里诺在岔路口踏上错误的道路，跟没睡醒般与目标位置背道而驰，连忙出声叫住他，冷淡的声线里带着些许疑惑。格里诺的优渥出生与娇惯生活并没有影响他作为战士的出色，这疏忽低级得可疑。

“啧，看错了。”格里诺停下，远远地应着，声音里带着气恼和羞怒，闻声驻步时急促得仿佛撞上空气墙。他转过身重新朝着道路分岔的地方走，看见波勒克兰的身影伫立在那，静候着他，眼睛里投来冰冷的光芒。

“我不是给过你坐标吗？”波勒克兰皱着眉头问，声音里到没多出什么情绪。保险起见，他又取出那张任务地图，指着上面标记清楚的十字对格里诺说，“目标在这里，过了黑铁大桥往西北边走，直到板岩连峰，从悬崖的西边绕行。”

“知道了。”格里诺不耐烦地回答，他一向讨厌由别人来告诉自己该做什么，尤其是这样听不出恭敬，听不出请求，漠凉如水的声音。他曾经觉得这没什么所谓，但现在不知何故忽然变得格外在意，他抬手将地图自波勒克兰手中打落一角，“既然你这么清楚，干嘛不来带路？”

“也行。”波勒克兰面无表情地收起那张地图，他只看一眼便能记清上面的路线。让他不得不再次确认的是格里诺眼下反常得危险的状态，那双浅紫色的眼睛里阴霾笼罩，像是连所有者的神志都吞噬了般，让泽梅尔家的战争狂笨拙得像个刚入伍的新兵。

格里诺故作镇定地回望着，他在那仅剩的琥珀色瞳仁中看到自己的倒影，渺小得仿佛是只可怜的小昆虫，在浓稠的金黄色的树脂中扑腾，苟延残喘，即将窒息而亡。他猛地推开波勒克兰，瞬间拉开他们之间的距离，从那锐如饥鹰的目光中挣扎出来，定了定神后，将自己的巨斧握在手里，催促道：“看我做什么？还不快带路！”

 

波勒克兰倒不介意走在前面，后背有人守望只会更加安全。以他们两位的机敏和身手，谁前谁后丝毫无差别，只是他过去曾是泽梅尔家的佣兵，跟随那位桀骜的少爷时自然只能行在后侧，方才让格里诺走在前方不过是自然而然的习惯。

比起这个，让波勒克兰心里暗觉不妙的是格里诺不知在哪漂移的神魂，他的行动在外人看来或许与正常无异，走路时步态稳健，持斧的手未曾放松，目光看上去犀利警惕，可波勒克兰知道格里诺本该远不止如此。

幸好今日西高风清云静，虽然薄日惨淡，却至少没有霜雪纷飞。他们在雪原上走得十分顺利，赶在太阳完全升起前便穿过黑铁大桥，行走在凝着寒霜的锁链粗宽的影子里，沿途留下冰元精残破晶莹的碎屑在白雪里闪着妖冶的残光，还有古鸟黑色的厚皮下流淌出的腥血，在寒冷的空气中冒着白雾，用自己的残骸为他们在这茫茫的白色原野上做着路标。

其实他们本没必要与其中大部分野怪发生战斗，绕过那些智力低等的生物行走对他们而言轻而易举，尤其是对佣兵出身的波勒克兰而言更是如此。走在前方的枪骑士故意引战，不过是希望凭借几场热身让某个神不主体的少爷赶紧清醒。

结果是收效甚微，作用不大。格里诺就像教皇厅里那些没有灵魂的石像般，战斗时身姿灵活，迅猛无比，在冰精的白色碎片与古鸟的红色血块中将那柄巨斧挥舞得毫无破绽，目光如常傲慢得仿佛他就是生死的主宰者。

可只要战斗结束，重新开始行进，格里诺又很快变回先前的状态。

板岩连峰陡峭的悬崖依稀出现在前方，灰黑色的山壁上危岩兀立，随着地势逐渐拔高，风劲也逐渐变得猛烈，卷起地面上的白雪如雾般迷蒙，而他们要去的地点正好位于那最危险的山崖边上，半点都不能掉以轻心。

“格里诺。”长久的揣度与沉默后，波勒克兰在他们攀爬到半途，即将看见那巨龙尸骸的时候停下来，对着自己身后的人问，“你究竟是怎么了？”

“没怎么，我好得很。”格里诺讨厌被人俯视，他本是两人中身材更高的那位。波勒克兰从上方临下的目光让他恍然梦回，胸口无来由地传来闷痛。多半是被叫起时摔的，格里诺恨恨地想，对肇事者气不打一处来，愤懑地抱怨着，“除了夜半三更做着美梦被人推下床之外，我好得不能再好。”

绝非如此简单，波勒克兰心里通透得很，他不介意偶尔跟这位大少爷玩捉迷藏般的文字游戏，可眼下却不是合适的时机，没时间跟他纠缠，所以他声音冷峻严肃，将自己的战友至始至终都没问过的重要事情告知对方：“你听我说，这次任务是——”

 

——这次任务是要在板岩连峰那只死去已久的巨龙身上取回某样东西，赶在那些闻风而动的异端者得到它前，并消灭出现在那里的所有敌人，避免他们知道东西实际落入谁手。

然而波勒克兰并没有机会将任务传达完毕，而后传来破空的声音打断他的话，随手枪刃一横将暗箭击落，宣告战斗开始。

他有些懊悔自己没有早些跟格里诺说，他本寄希望于对方能够清醒，主动询问自己，好确定他状态正常。他太在意格里诺的怪异表现，以至于连自己也出了纰漏。

不过，对格里诺而言，战斗这种事情，是存乎于血液中的兽类般的本能，本就不需要特别的交代。只见他身势轻矫似豹，几步便进到敌人面前，攻击迅猛如熊，巨斧抡起回旋，雪地上红色花朵绽放，从方才偷袭波勒克兰的异端者断裂的身首间逐渐扩大，血液的温热将地面融化出粘稠的浅坑。

“别让他们爬上那只巨龙。”波勒克兰提枪靠近，将格里诺的防御盲区填满，如过去那样守卫他的后背，声音低低地对自己的战友说。

“这话说晚了。”裹着黑色的斗篷异端者中已经有人爬上巨龙身下那块突起的山石，朝着那经年不腐的硕大冰尸逼近，在格里诺的视野中就和蚂蚁般碍眼，“我们要找的东西在哪？”

“还不知。”不仅如此，波勒克兰甚至并不确定目标物是什么，不知道它藏在巨龙身上什么部位，是厚重折叠的翅膀下，还是腐烂冰冻的眼睛里，不知是否易寻，或者易碎。最稳妥的办法便是从开始就确保它别被异端者触碰。他对身后的格里诺说:“你去阻止那几个跑得快的，我来对付其他人。”

顾不得计较波勒克兰使用的是祈使句，格里诺挥舞着巨斧疾足奔行，旋踵间便抵达那座自白雪中突起的深灰色巨岩之下。死去的巨龙的尾巴依然坚挺，卷曲成弧尖端直指苍天，在那深重的阴影中异端者奋力地攀爬着如蠹虫般逼近巨龙，黑色的斗篷在风中翻飞好似埋葬金龟鞘翅下的薄翼。

格里诺对付他们就如同捏死番茄上的果蝇般简单，巨斧带着劈山震地的压迫力挥下，离他最近的两位异端者法师顿时倒地，如暴雨过后地上的死虫子般黏糊糊地蜷缩着滚落，白雪上留下两道不规则的猩红色轨迹，好似两行浊泪在白雪上划出诡异又美丽的颜色。

走在最前的异端者看不清表情，他的面部被斗篷宽大的沿边遮挡，只从动作来看倒是不怎么慌张。就在格里诺与他的同伴战斗的几秒内，他嘴里念念有词吟唱着某种古老的咒语，四只尖牙利爪的妖异自他身边发光的法阵中腾空而起，几乎与此同时，格里诺欺近法师跟前，巨斧一挥便让那身黑袍变成裹尸布。

“啧，竟然又是这手。”跟异端者与龙族的眷属们作战多年，格里诺对他们惯用的伎俩早已见怪不怪。

妖异比人凶恶，却只会如兽类般野蛮攻击，苍穹骑士的铠甲坚固结实，被那利爪划过连道浅痕都不见，而没被铠甲覆盖的地方，格里诺自然不会给他们贴近的机会。战斗的间隙中他扫了眼下方的战况，波勒克兰的长枪在敌阵中来回横扫，即使异端者们人数远远占优，在精湛的枪术所编制成的密不透风的攻势网下也并无一人有机会靠近这座岩石。

还真不赖。格里诺暗想，挥手就是一击，妖异黑色的尸体分两块落地，其余三只尖叫着朝他扑来。斧刃再次嵌入带着鳞片的血肉，然而露出这个破绽是被击中的妖异有意为之，目的是借机将这位战士推落悬崖。格里诺也毫不含糊，脚跟微旋借力将自己的背部朝向调离危险，跟这只稍显聪明的怪物一起稳稳地落到雪地上，随即开始专心对付其余两只妖异。

翅膀是它们唯一的优势，可这也难不倒格里诺，他以脸上浅浅的伤痕为代价，早已学会应对半空攻击的计策。它们是会飞，可要想攻击地面上的人，终归也必须下降，新手或许会因为紧张而急切进攻露出破绽，训练有素的战士则会沉着地等待猎物自己上门。

很快地，先是其中一只，然后紧接着是最后一只。妖异尖厉的垂死哀嚎让格里诺不由得皱了皱眉，恨不得能堵住自己的耳朵。他抬脚踢开横在他面前的那只枯瘦的爪子，将战斧上的黑血随意地甩甩，朝着波勒克兰的方向靠拢，他的战友已经跟复数的敌人缠斗多时，来点支援想必他不会拒绝。

蓦地，格里诺只觉得脚下的地面忽然变得松软，还没等他反应过来，便双脚踏空，整个人都开始下坠，如梦里般朝着雾蒙蒙的悬崖底下跌落。

他方才站立的空地下并非冻土，而是被冻硬落满白雪的飞龙翼膜，妖异身上流出的热血融化坚冰，更为这立足之处增加不小的重量，朽坏的龙翼不堪重负裂开巨大的口子，在死去多年后对人类的战士进行着迟来的报复。

 

“糟糕——”格里诺心想这次恐怕要去见西尔韦特雷尔老祖宗了，那位战功赫赫的传奇龙骑士恐怕对自己这踩在龙翅膀上摔死的后辈不会有什么好评价。

然而泽梅尔家的祖先似乎并不着急见到他，格里诺只觉耳边风声平息，身体仍是凌空的，却没有再往下坠落。一支银色的长枪穿过他的裙甲，将他牢牢地钉在崖边，细长的枪身体没进白雪里足有三分之一。

“波勒克兰——”格里诺知道自己得救，本能地呼唤着自己的战友，挣扎着想爬上去却找不到支撑，只能气急败坏地晃动着自己的身体，尝试触摸到坚实的岩壁。

“别乱动，”波勒克兰投出那支枪后便将自己的身体挡在格里诺面前，以免余下的异端者趁机靠近，他听见长枪发出颤抖的声音，声音冷峻而严肃地对悬在半空中的人说，“边上的冰未必很稳。”

悬崖上斜伸出来的那截枪杆反射着银色的光芒，正是波勒克兰惯用的“寒冬”。格里诺眼见着雪块不断地自面前跌落，夹杂着星星点点的红色碎片，他知道上方的战斗并未结束，而波勒克兰手里没有武器，心里万分焦急却又无计可施。

其实对波勒克兰而言，暂时没有武器并不成问题，只要率先杀死个把敌人，武器很快就会有的。倒是异端者见他两手空空，以为这是机会，想要趁机杀死这位枪骑士，却没有料到正中对方下怀。

“谢谢。”波勒克兰冷淡地对着地面上新多出来的尸体说，将从那位异端者手里夺取的长枪自他身上抽出，横在自己身前。胡桃木质的枪柄摸着有些温热，白钢铸造的尖端工艺粗糙但也凑合可用，对付眼前这些乌合之众毫无困难。

雪地上横七竖八的尸体证明波勒克兰的判断无误，异端者们接连后退，恐惧的表情将他们的面部扭曲撕裂，竟然生出可怖的鳞片和黑色的羽翼来。这几位异端者无一不是靠着龙血额外的加护，才能在这位天资卓绝的枪骑士面前坚持到现在。如今绝望裹挟他们残存的理智，龙血的力量便开始在体内泛滥成摧枯拉朽的洪流，将他们彻底变成龙族的眷属，脱离人类的范畴。

耳边兵刃相击声停歇，格里诺正疑惑是否战斗结束，便看见对面崖壁上有黑色巨翼的影子扑闪，顿时明白发生了什么。龙族眷属的鳞片厚过普通的妖异，其下的皮肉筋骨也更加强韧，虽说以波勒克兰的实力而言也算不得强敌，但他如今失去了惯用的武器，这多少影响他的战力发挥。

正当格里诺这么想的时候，半截木质的枪杆自他视野里打着旋掉落，他先是惊异于波勒克兰方才竟然就拿着这脆弱粗制的长枪跟异端者缠斗，随后侵入脑海的画面便是那位枪骑士如今两手空空，该怎么面对来势汹汹的龙族眷属。

重新再捡根枪吗？不停断裂下落的木屑表明那些异端者手里的家伙都不堪用。那些棍子只能用来烧火，哪里比得过教皇厅专为屠龙特制的长枪。

眼下可以穿透龙族眷属的骨肉扎进它们的心脏的恐怕只有波勒克兰的“寒冬”，而那根银白色的长枪此时正牵系着自己的性命。格里诺冷笑出声，他相信波勒克兰的判断肯定跟自己一致。

到头来不过只晚了几分钟，结果还是要去见那位老祖宗。

 

“波勒克兰，”格里诺无法判断对方身在何处，只好冲着悬崖上落雪的地方喊道，“拿走你的枪，我不想临死还要拖个垫背的。”话音出口的时候，格里诺心里竟闪过瞬间的伤感，或许波勒克兰本就是打算这么做的。他毕竟是佣兵，从不会真心忠于任何人，除了金钱和他自己。

“闭嘴，”是波勒克兰的声音，听起来离格里诺并不遥远，依然冷静淡漠，“你是想搞出雪崩吗？”

“啧。”格里诺只好控制住自己的音量，对方才声音传来的方向说，“那你给我换把枪行不行？非得是它吗？”

“只有它可以钉得这么深。”波勒克兰回答，声音疏冷如冰，目光却在搜寻着周围，古老战场残留的冷箭断枪遍地林立，金属被风霜磨损得锈迹斑斑，木质被时间蚕食得指捏可断，对再次踏入这边死地的后人毫无帮助。

切，他倒是知道。格里诺尝试着将自己的身体朝着岩壁甩去。有那么几次，就差半掌的距离，他的战斧就能够到山石。最后一次，他够到了，突出的石块却在撞击中破碎，岩石连锁反应般纷纷滚落，原处留下个大坑。

真是越来越糟糕，格里诺对着空气露出微微嘲笑，静静地垂在半空中，抬起头望着上方。

悬崖上的战斗早已重新开始，各种各样的声音自四面八方传来，不停地撞击着他的耳膜，如战鼓般擂擂作响。呼啸的狂风是翼翅扇动出的气流，尖厉的嘶吼是敌人冲锋的信号，清脆断裂的声音来自龙族破碎的利爪，亦或是波勒克兰手里不知在哪捡的破铜烂铁。

上面的破烂还真多，不知什么金属夹杂着木屑的骤雨在格里诺眼里纷纷下落。他料想波勒克兰必定就在离自己很近的地方作战，否则毫无还手之力的自己怎会不受那些会飞的丑物攻击。

也可能是它们知道只要自己活着，波勒克兰就无法去取那根长枪。

格里诺不确定喝了龙血之后的异端者是否还具有人类的智慧，他只知道按照眼下的状况，要么自己独自死，要么两人都玩完。反正我都得去见老祖宗，有什么区别呢？格里诺嗤笑出声，说话时却是命令的口吻：“波勒克兰你聋了吗？快给我拔走你的枪！”

然而并没有人回答他。自头顶上方传来的杂乱声响中隐约可辨长物破空的气声，与金属振动的颤抖钝音。波勒克兰似乎正陷入苦战，听不到他在说什么，或是他听见了，却无暇分心顾及这边。

到头来竟然还要自己动手吗？格里诺举起手里从未丢弃的巨斧，暗想自己人生的终局真是荒诞至极，奋力朝着自己的身后劈去，手臂却晃悠地擦着边缘扑空，只留下很短的裂痕，裙甲并未如他想的那样裂开。

靠，这谁设计的？整这么结实作甚？

格里诺在心里暗暗骂道，随后很快做了再次尝试，在裙甲上留下更大的痕迹，然后想起来，那块看似柔软的垂挂好像是螺纹编织的，并不会如经纬线那般轻易被撕破。

第三次，巨斧在空中挥舞，却什么都没劈中。他刚抬手抡了半圈，身体就被突如其来的力量猛地往上拉，最后翻了几个跟斗跌坐在雪地上，手里的斧子也甩出几步开外，斜斜地插在遍野横尸中。

波勒克兰终于拔出那支属于自己的长枪，抖落上面的霜雪，随手扔掉手里临时凑合的家伙。那根黑色长过人高的长矛实际上是根精金制成的长弩，虽不是枪，却比普通的枪更加结实，足以穿透大型龙族的鳞甲。那只死去的巨龙正是被这样的利器穿透要害，才在这里无法瞑目地做出仰天长啸的样子。

“任务完成了。”波勒克兰说，扬扬手里的东西，那是封羊皮纸卷好的密信。他见格里诺的眼里有些迷蒙，像是没回过神，便走过去朝他伸出手，抓住这位战士的胳膊尝试将他拉起来。

只一起身，格里诺便侧过脸对上那只金珀般的眼睛，直直地盯着对方眼里自己的黑影子，目光尖利得像是要从那里面刺进去，沿着对方的神经与血管挖出暗藏的心思般，他咬着牙一字一字地说着，对着那张冷隽的脸呼出灼热的白雾：“我说了叫你拿回你的枪。”

“我拿了。”波勒克兰扬扬手里的“寒冬”，表情如常淡漠地回答。

“现在不算，”格里诺被波勒克兰云淡风轻的态度气到胸闷，浅紫色的眼里怒意翻滚，如天边层层的灰云，坠得他的瞳仁里沉沉地感到干涩难受，他几乎是歇斯底里地吼着，“你知道我说的是刚才！”

波勒克兰没有说话，沉默地将格里诺掐在自己半边脖子上的手扯落，绕过他朝着那柄陷在雪地里的巨斧走去。银色的金属在雪地刺眼的反光中显得光耀无比，它比长枪沉重许多，却也没超过波勒克兰一手可以拎起的范围。

兀自在原地生闷气的格里诺看着那位枪骑士背离自己走开，又提着自己的战斧朝自己走来，仿佛什么事都没发生过般交到自己手里。他还想再度发难，已经想好新的责词，却被对方冷不丁地一句话打断，再也说不出口。

 

“你如今可没什么资格再命令我。”  
2018-12-02


End file.
